


Lilly, Interrupted

by NeoVenus22



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A normal person would be embarrassed, would jump to cover themselves, would shriek at their intruder for walking in on a private moment.  But Lilly isn't private.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilly, Interrupted

Lilly's lying back on her bedspread in just her panties, with her hand down the front of them, when Duncan walks in the room. "Oh my God," he says.

A normal person would be embarrassed, would jump to cover themselves, would shriek at their intruder for walking in on a private moment. But Lilly isn't private. And he's beginning to suspect neither of them have been 'normal' in awhile. "It's called knocking, Donut. Civilized people have been doing it for ages."

He blusters a response, shutting the door behind him in case Celeste decides to drop by and check on her just like he did. "What are you doing?"

Lilly rolls her eyes. "I happen to know for a fact that you have porn hidden in your room. I'm sure you can figure it out."

In the back of his mind, idly, he realizes he should leave. Then again, that window has passed. They've both shown their hands, they both recognize the terrible truth. There's no point anymore, no point in pretending or lying, so Duncan stays.

Lilly draws her hand out of her panties, her fingers are shiny-wet, her breasts are bare, her nipples red and sharp. She shrugs and props herself up on her elbows. "I'm moping about breaking up with Logan again," she says. "Isn't that why you and the parent-people are pussyfooting around me?"

Her word choice is deliberate. She's playing him. And it works: his eyes drag involuntarily between her spread thighs, against the dark strip in the center of her underwear. He backs unconsciously into the door, his fist scrabbling open and closed against the wood.

"I need to work off excess energy," she says, "get rid of that adolescent angst you're all so terrified about." She bends her legs ungracefully to slide her panties off. She throws them at him and he doesn't so much as move, so they bounce against his chest to the floor. Lilly's past paying attention, once again sliding her fingers down between her legs. Duncan watches the slow stroke, fascinated, finding that his own hand is mimicking the pace up and down the thigh of his jeans. Lilly's got one hand across her belly, reaching up to pinch her nipples. He's not at all surprised to find she likes it hard. He thinks for a moment about Logan pumping his fingers into her, nose buried in the valley of her breasts, skin muffling the low hum of his laughter. Biting at her until she screams. He pictures it so perfectly because he knows; because he's heard that cry before, making him instantly hard in his bed while he listens through the walls.

And now he hears the low chant of her moans, watches as her thumb circles her clit, as her fingers disappear again and again into that dark wetness, and he licks his lips. Lilly's eyes open, her gaze bores into him and he realizes his hand is rubbing slow over the bulge in the front of his jeans. He's painfully rigid, but doesn't have the safe embrace of his room walls to stifle his arousal and his shame.

She's definitely watching, and she stops, her fingers wet, her breathing shallow, waiting for him to do something. Duncan's hungry for completion, hers, his, anyone's, feels it shudder in his belly like a waking beast and he pulls down his zipper.

Lilly watches him, and he watches her, jerking to match her pace, the door clunking faintly in its frame with the motions of his body. Lilly comes first, quaking, toes actually curling, her eyes dark as she breathes her way through, "Oh God, Duncan, _yes_." And then he's coming beyond his control, a stain on her carpet, and he blushes.

Lilly giggles, pulls a girly decorative pillow out from behind her head and throws it. It bounces off his forehead. "Get out, you perv," she laughs.

Duncan tucks himself away and retreats. He knows when he's beaten.


End file.
